Mentoring:BioShock Wiki
Mentoring requests →''' '''What is your username? Are you an admin on the wiki you are asking about? Mainframe98, and no I am not an admin. However, I'm taking care of the portable infobox project for this wiki, with consent (and approval) of the current Admin. Please link to the wiki (or the specific templates or pages you want help with) here: BioShock Wiki:Template:ResearchInfo What would you like help with? The above mentioned template has a specific line of text above it. I'm unable to place it properly on a (correctly) converted Portable infobox, without it messing up the pages it is placed on. Any other information: I've already written the portable infobox code for said template. The CSS required for the design also has been added to the local Mediawiki:Common.css. I've tried using a div set with text-align:right, but that seems to mess up the pages the template is placed on. Converted code is located at BioShock Wiki:Template:ResearchInfo/Draft, I've included some examples to display said problem. —'Mainframe98 wall· ' 19:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : Please be more specific. What text do you want to add and where? : It seems that the navigation tag might help, it is just a matter of styling it appropriately. : P.S. The title is meant to be the first item in the infobox.Dessamator (talk) 19:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I've already fixed it. Your mention of the navigation tag had me thinking about other tags, and I've decided to style the header tag to look like the Title and style the title tag to become transparent except for the text it contains. Thanks anyway! —'Mainframe98 wall· ' 15:48, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::: I guess we had the same thought. Anyway for future reference the solution is here: * /Theme.css ::: Dessamator (talk) Reopened Request What is your username? ''' Mainframe98 '''Are you an admin on the wiki you are asking about? I am now :) Please link to the wiki (or the specific templates or pages you want help with) here: *BioShock Wiki **w:c:BioShock:Template:ResearchInfo What would you like help with (e.g. styling or making an infobox or page portable)? Styling an infobox Any other information (e.g. links, screenshots, or snippets): Basically what I'm trying to accomplish, is to have a row above the Title of the infobox, that is transparant, and only contains text with a parameter. However, the styling defined in the ThemeDesigner kicks in coloring the field regardless, and I'm not sure how to proceed with that. The infobox itself should look like this: } Research Rewards 1missing 2missing 3missing 4missing 5 I'd like to add that the current way the infobox is designed is incorrect, I just never got around fixing it. In order to ensure you can implement and maintain a Mentoring solution, how would you classify your technical (in , , and ) skill level (or those of whomever will be maintaining your Templates)? Sufficient enough that I singlehandedly converted all of the wiki's infoboxes with only one (the one above) not completely similar to the originals. Responses Is this what you mean? I copied your template code to my dev wiki and got it to work this way. .portable-infobox .pi-item.pi-data:first-child { background:transparent; } or .pi-theme-ibsqrtypethree .pi-item.pi-data:first-child { background:transparent; } [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']][[User talk:Count of Howard|''' (talk)]] 15:43, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yes! Except... it seems that the background of the article (a semi-transparent background) disappears instead of the infobox default background color. Can you check if my implementation in w:c:BioShock:MediaWiki:Common.css is correct? Still, thank you so much! —Mainframe98 wall· ' 19:05, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Spoke too soon. I fixed the missing styling on the wiki, that was related to something else. It doesn't seem to have worked, though. The Infobox item background is still the color set by the theme designer. —'Mainframe98 wall· ' 19:10, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you provide a link to a page that uses this template with the bit above the title? As you can see from this page, it works fine for me. [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']][[User talk:Count of Howard|' (talk)]] 19:23, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::w:c:BioShock:Security Bot#BioShock. From what I've seen on your dev wiki, the background appears to be set to a color, which is unfortunately not an option as the wiki background consists of a transparant color on top of an image, as shown in the article. —Mainframe98 wall· ' 19:31, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I only set the background to white so you could see it works. Transparent is hard to see since my infoboxes have box-shadow applied. You could try: .pi-theme-ibsqrtypethree { background:none; } ::::It just worked for me in PortableCSSPad. :) [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']][[User talk:Count of Howard|' (talk)]] 19:40, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Hmm. I did some investigating with Chrome Developers Tools, and the style is applied correctly, but it seems that it does only remove another theme design color, leaving me with that hidious green color again. —Mainframe98 wall· ' 20:04, November 20, 2016 (UTC) You changed the wrong element in your MediaWiki:Common.css file. This... .pi-theme-ibsqrtypethree .pi-item.pi-data:first-child { background: none; border: none; } ...is incorrect alone. It should be that plus this: .pi-theme-ibsqrtypethree { background:none; } [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']][[User talk:Count of Howard|' (talk)''']] 20:07, November 20, 2016 (UTC)